1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to foot massagers and more particularly pertains to a new foot massaging device for massaging a bottom of o foot of a user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of foot massagers is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,830,161 describes a device for massaging the feet of a user. Another type of foot massagers is U.S. Pat. No. 2,080,208 having a body portion having resilient projections for massaging and exercising when the body portion is rolled under the foot of the user. U.S. Pat. No. 4,378,007 has an elongated symmetrical roller having studded base surfaces for massaging the foot of the user. U.S. Pat. No. 1,481,038 has a member having protuberances for messaging the foot of the user. U.S. Pat. No. 4,014,325 has a cylindrical member having a configured lateral surface for manipulating the foot and other extremities of the body. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 399,569 showing a foot massager.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that has certain improved features allowing for the outer surface to be easily cleaned.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by providing a sleeve member that selectively receives the body member so that the sleeve member can be removed and washed in a washing machine.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new foot massaging device that provides varying types of massage for the foot of the user.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a body member being designed for being rolled between the foot of the user and a floor. A sleeve member has a perimeter wall defining an interior space of the sleeve member. The interior space of the sleeve member has an open end whereby the open end permits insertion of the body member into the interior space of the sleeve member. The sleeve member is designed for massaging the bottom of the foot of the user when the body member is rolled between the floor and the foot of the user.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.